I Was Just A Little Girl
by Kl
Summary: She's been gone for many years, stripped of anything she has ever owned. But not in the way you would think. She is now back, and there are two new exchange students from America. They are beginning to know to much. What must she do... is the only solutio
1. Chapter 1

I Was Just A Little Girl

            A brisk breeze, swiftly made it's way through London, England. Rain poured from the dark gray skies. The street's of London where empty, no one was seen for miles around, but one person… just a mere woman. 

            She held a black umbrella over her golden brown hair. Her black jeans sat on her slender legs making them look like a second skin. She had on a long gray coat that had tints of black in it, and it tied right below her nicely sized breasts. Underneath was a black top that was a little bit above her belly button, revealing her slender ivory skinned stomach. Her small ivory skinned hand's held onto the black umbrella, as she looked up to see the 'Buckingham Palace'. She closed her light blue eyes and then looked down to the wet cement, then opened them and looked back up. 

_'You shamed me, you abandon me, I was just a little girl then, but look at me now, It's been three years, I'm a woman now, You never even looked for me, You only cared for him, and your money.'_ the woman thought as she gazed into the window high above that had a light on. 

There stood an elderly looking woman staring into the night, her navy blue eyes looked sad and full of regret.

_'You kicked me out, taking everything I ever owned away from me, telling me I was adopted was the worst thing you ever told me, You always told me, I was your daughter, but you lied once you found out who my real parent's where, you told me, things that I never wanted to know, I was a bastard's child.'_ thought the woman once again, this time with sadness flashing through her blue eyes.  

The brown haired woman bent down to the cement, and picked up a large gray rock. She stood up once again with her head held high, still holding the umbrella but with her left hand now. She looked at the rock with her blue eyes and smirked. She looked back up at the window. Getting a good grasp on the rock and aiming it at the window with the light on, she throw it. The rock shattered the window, as she watched the woman fall to the ground and scream. 

She smirked again, but this time with much mystery held in her eyes. She heard guards running to the room. She turned her back on the window and began walking away from the sight.

_'You can't take back, what you've already taken away, and now I will not come back.'_ the woman thought as she walked into the darkness of the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

I Was Just A Little Girl 

            "Class, I would like to welcome two new student with us today. They have come all the way from America to us. Please make them feel welcomed at Green Ford High School," announced Miss. Smith, with a bright smile on her elderly face. 

The class stared at the new intruders. The male had silky dark brown hair. He had the darkest blue eyes. He stood tall about 6'1. He had black khakis on with a white shirt that showed his muscular abs. His arms were muscular; you could see his muscles bulging out from the white shirt. He held a black leather bag with his new books in it.

The female standing next to him stood about 5'5. She had long light brown hair with tints of blonde in it. Her dark blue eyes looked at all the students staring at her brother and her. Her black skirt came right to her knees, and her dark violet top had ¾ length sleeves with a little tie on the front that was pulled into a bow. She had the same bag as her brother and it held in it all her books for her classes. 

"Would you two introduce yourselves please?" Miss Smith asked politely as she took a seat behind her wooden desk. 

As the man with dark brown hair was about to say his name to the classroom but the door opened with a gust of wind, revealing a blonde/brown haired woman with blue eyes. The whole class looked at her as she began walking to her seat. With alleviation, the blonde/brown woman slipped into her wooden seat as she placed her leather bag on the smooth wooden desk and looked at the front of the class.

The brown haired man looked at the beautiful creature that just walked into the classroom.  Her long blonde/blonde hair was pulled into a loose french braid, with a navy blue cap shadowing her dominating, blue eyes. She had on blue jeans that looked like a second skin on her slender long legs. Her black top, which had spaghetti straps, showed the top of her cleavage. The brown haired man looked at every guy who watched her walk in, and found that they were all drooling, literally. The brown haired man quickly snapped back to his sense. 

"Heero Yuy" Hero said looking at his sister who was grinning previously, but he watched her grin turn into a frown as all the attention was brought to the woman who walked in. Heero just rolled his eyes and looked back to the woman who wasn't even paying attention to him. He frowned. _'Why isn't she paying any attention to me like the other girls'_ Heero thought to himself as he looked around once again. He saw every girl looking at him with hearts in their eyes, but just that one girl didn't even notice him.

The brown haired girl looked at Heero. She smirked. _'I swear, he doesn't even know her and he's already getting jealous'_ she gently chuckled to herself.  '_I'm going to have to make friends with that girl'_ the brown haired girl thought as she smiled to the class. "My name is Kimiko Yuy, I'm Heero's younger sister," Kimiko said smiling at everyone. Kimiko looked at the blonde/brown haired woman who Heero was still staring at. She rolled her eyes. 

"Heero would you please take a seat next to Relena. Relena would you please raise your hand," stated Miss. Smith. To Kimiko's surprise, the blonde/brown haired girl raised her hand. Kimiko walked over to Relena and sat in the seat next to hers. Their desks were connected so they would be sharing. 

"And Heero would you please take a seat next to…" Miss Smith looked around as her voiced trailed along, and then she saw a browned haired man with a braid going down in back, the man was sitting alone in the back of the large classroom. "Would you seat next to Duo please. Duo please raise your hand," Miss Smith stated again. Duo raised his hand to let Heero know where he was. Heero walked over to Duo and slid into the seat next to him.

As Miss. Smith began teaching her History class, Heero felt a tap on his   shoulder, and looked to the brown haired man sitting next to him. 

Duo stuck out his hand. "I'm Duo" Heero shook his hand. "Mines Heero" Heero whispered as he ignored the lesson Miss. Smith was teaching. Heero looked over to Relena, who Kimiko was sitting next too. 

"Heero, she's off limits." Heero heard Duo say to him quietly. Heero looked over to Duo with a weird look on his face.

"She's your girlfriend?" Heero whispered back, slightly leaning over frowning, but still looking at Relena, the beauty who caught his eye.

"I wish" Duo said sighing slightly as he looked over at Relena too. "She is the most popular girl in school and she doesn't even realize it. She's single and she has said no to every guy that has ever asked her out," Duo said leaning back into the chair, still looking at Relena. Heero watched as Kimiko was 'trying' making conversation with the beauty.

"Hey," Kimiko whispered to the woman sitting next to her. Relena looked over to Kimiko and then turned her attention back to her teacher. Kimiko frowned. _'Why is she ignoring me?'_ Kimiko thought to herself.

As Heero watched this he smirked. This was the first girl to ever ignore his sister.

Soon enough the bell rang to let them know that it was time to go to their next classes. 

It was soon lunchtime and Kimiko and Heero hadn't seen Relena sense their first class. As they ate lunch together a bunch of girls and guys walked to them. They asked them about Amercia. There were thousands of questions asked in one minute.

"What's it like in Amercia?"

"Are there cute guys in America?"

"Did you ever meet Brad Pitt?" 

"Do you have a girlfriend in a Amercia?"  
  


"Do you have a boyfriend in Amercia?"

"What are the malls like in Amercia?"

"Is the economy good in a Amercia?"

Kimiko and Heero were about to faint with all the questions being asked in two minutes. There was so much talking between everyone that they both were starting to feel sick to their stomachs. 

Suddenly everything went quiet, as a silky voice was heard from behind them.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
